


Star Gazer

by CalantheTiersa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronomy, Demon, Eventual Romance, Fairy, Fantasy, Fiction, Graphic Description, Magic, Multi, Steamy, Violence, fae, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalantheTiersa/pseuds/CalantheTiersa
Summary: Alba normally just gazed at the sky, nothing else on her mind. When she slept it was about the stars and far away places filled with wonder. Being a grown up now she has less time to dream and gaze skyward.Peter new from an early age that life was going to be a struggle. He also learned secrets that he carried on into his adult years that would destroy anyone's image of the world as it was.The two meet under strange circumstances and continuously cross paths, their relationship rocky and strained from day one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving this the time of day! If you're reading this I appreciate any and all feed back! Don't be afraid to comment or leave tips!

Alba stretched out in her chair, taking a breath as she stood up and opened the blinds to her small one bedroom apartment. The city made the sky look just like a black slate with a few dots, disappointment thick in her expression as she leaned on the glass door. She remembered being outside with her mother and father, gazing up at the sky that was littered with the gems that would keep her up at night. She remembered the blues and purples that were the clouds on the clear horizon.

She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen, digging around in the fridge before putting a jar of pickled eggs down on the counter. Her fingers struggled to grab the last one at the bottom, her face scrunching up in a frown as her knuckles stopped her from getting the vinegar treat she loved. Her gaze moved over to the sink as she mindlessly continued to struggle, the piled dishes intimidating her and begging her to be cleaned. "This is so not fair," she muttered. She stared at the jar and pouted a bit, taking it to the sink and inwardly regretting her actions as she tilted the jar for the egg.

The door buzzed, making her jump and dropping the jar onto the counter. The glass shattered, spilling the liquid everywhere as she held the egg in her fingers. "God damn it," she hissed out. The door buzzed again and she sighed, carefully tip toeing around the glass, "I'm coming! Give me a second!"

A muffled shout came from behind the door, "Get out here Al! We got you something!"

Alba stopped moving, giving a quiet groan to herself before walking to her bathroom and turning the sink on. Her boyfriend did this often; coming over late at night with his problems and his drunken stupors. She shoved the egg into her mouth and washed her hands, walking back to the door and swinging it open.

"Babe," Garry sang out and stumbled in. His friend, Grant, stared in and shook his head, a tipsy smile decorating his lips. She held the brown haired man and glared at Grant, knowing what was going to be said.

"I had to bring him here, he wouldn't shut up," Grant stated.

"Yeah? And let me guess, you kept his drinks coming didn't you," Alba asked. The blond man gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "We talked about this. I don't want him here when he's drunk."

"Oh come on Al, he's not too bad," Grant insisted. Alba let Garry go as he stumbled his way into the apartment, keeping her attention on his friend.

"He's horrible and the last time her kept calling me names the rest of your little friend group probably fed him," she snapped. Her arms snaked their way across her chest and crossing, her glare screaming the ill intent she felt for him. There came a cry from the kitchen and Alba quickly made her way over to it, Grant following her in. Garry had somehow gotten on all fours and his hands landed in the shattered glass.

"The fuck is this for," Garry yelled. He sat up on his knees and wiped his hands on his jacket, blood smearing as he gripped the counter to get up. "Can't you clean up your mess like a grown up?"

"Don't start, you need to stop showing up here drunk," Alba sighed and took his hands, looking them over and pulling out the small bits of glass.

"Could have gotten it off your damned floor," he snapped out. He pulled his hand away and huffed, his eyes barely focusing as he stared at Grant. "See what I have to deal with," he slurred out. Alba stared, her eyes slowly widening at the implications of his statement.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"I have to deal with you messy life style," he reiterated. She stared at him as he turned to Grant, "She's so smart but so dumb ain't she?" A hand flew across his face, Alba recoiling slightly from her own unbridled anger.

"Get out if you're going to be like that. Now," she snapped. "I'm not in the mood for this right now."

Grant and Garry stared at her, Garry slowly leaning toward her, "The hell was that for?"

"I'm not going to take this from you. I'm not going to let you talk like that and then try to apologize to me in the morning," Alba leaned away from him, his breath acting as an invisible force, "Again."

"It was a mistake bringing him here, I'll take him back to-"

Alba's hair was grabbed and Garry shoved her against the counter, his face a dark red, "I can talk how I want." Alba grabbed his wrist and glared at him, her grip tightening as he tried to lead her by the hair. "And no bitch is going to tell me I can't, got it?"

"Get out," Alba snapped. "The neighbors are going to call the cops again if you don't." Garry straightened up and let go, the mention of the police sobering him slightly. Grant grabbed his shoulder gently and started pulling him back.

"I'll message you when we get him in bed," Grant laughed awkwardly.

"Don't message me at all," Alba sniffed, "And delete my number." Grant stared and started leading Garry out as he started to curse and yell at Alba, the door shutting behind them. Alba rubbed her head, staring out the glass door and taking a deep breath. She was going to get a call in the morning for sure. She stared at the mess in front of her and then at the clock, rubbing her head before walking to her room and laying on top of her covers.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Peter's hands sunk in with the rest of the garbage as he covered up his last job. It would disintegrate by morning and no one would be the wiser. A cough escaped his lungs as he slumped against the dumpster and held the punctures on his side. The red coating his fingers in a sticky sheen. He put his head back and groaned quietly. The street was quiet here, no one but a few late night drivers made their way past the side street he was on. He dug in his jacket, the leather sticking slightly as he pulled out his phone.

He swiped through his contacts, hitting a number and closing his eyes when the phone was to his ear. He turned his head to the side, stopping a bit as the phone rang. A dark feeling was coming off of two men making their way down the street, one of them supporting the other. Things twisted about them and just as the other end picked up, Peter hung the phone up and stood. He watched the two, the words they were exchanging too quiet for him to catch. The slumped one was angry while the supporting man tried to speak reason. Peter picked up their trail when they were far enough, forcing himself to not limp as he began to follow.

"She's a bitch," the man pulled away from the other, anger clear in how he stood. "She's a bitch and she's a child!"

"Yeah but she's the only girl that's ever given you the time of day," the blond man retorted, "And she doesn't want to hear from you again man. I warned you about it."

The man that had the outburst stared at his friend, his hands shaking a bit as he replied with a quieter tone. Peter slowly reached behind him, getting his hands on the grip of his gun. The air had begun to distort itself around the two. It suddenly stopped, something gleaming not far from them as they continued to walk. Peter stopped, taking his hand off as his phone rang. He picked it up and turned away from the men farther down the street.

"Hello," he asked.

"You don't just call and then hang up. What is wrong with you this time," the old voice snapped at him. Peter gave a smirk sighed.

"Something has to be wrong for me to call," he asked coyly.

"You never call otherwise. What was it? Another random mugging you've gotten yourself into," Peter laughed at Louis' concern. He could see the slightly older man's face scowling as he got together the things he normally needed when Peter came over.

"You could say that," Peter sighed as he faced the direction of the two men that walked away. His eyes focused and the small gleam caught his eye again, a small frown pushing his brow down. He walked over to it, kneeling down.

"How bad is it," Louis asked quietly. Peter picked up the small object, turning it in his hand as it took shape in his fingers. He put it at eye level, glancing after the two men.

"A few sets of stitches should do the trick," he grunted as he stood, rolling the small caltrap shaped object between his thumb and forefinger.

"Then get over here, I'll get you taken care of," Louis sighed. "You owe me though."

"Waffle house," Peter snickered. He turned and started for Louis' place.

"A sushi joint this time. I found one that stays open later," the man snorted. "When are you going to tell me the truth?"

Peter sighed softly and stared at the small bit of metal he had, "When I think it wont cause you a heart attack, old man."


	2. Chapter 2

Alba threw her still wet hair up, racing out of her bathroom to the kitchen. She stared at her phone, excitement racing through her. The interview was on in the next two hours, the job she wanted had contacted her about the opening. She pulled her nice jacket from the coat rack and bolted out the door, a smile plastering itself to her face. She stopped short as her neighbor opened his door and nearly hit her in the nose. "Oh god I'm so sorry," he cried, "Are you all right?"

Alba laughed a little and side stepped the door, the red head watching her a bit closely, "I'm okay! Have a good day!" It felt like forever until she got to the company, her knees bouncing aggressively as she fought the nerves back. Her phone began to ring again and she looked down, frowning a bit at Garry's number. She stared at it for a moment before rolling her eyes and tossing it back into her bag without a second glance. It would stop eventually. The sound of her heels on the floor made her feel a bit better as she walked into the building, holding her bag close as she got to the counter.

"Hello, I'm here for an interview," she smiled at the receptionist, the woman looking up at her with a bit of a disgruntled look on her face.

"Second floor, third door on the right," she replied bluntly. Alba nodded and followed the directions, her phone ringing again as she sat down with a few other people. Garry was calling her again, pulling an exasperated sigh out of her. "He's just not giving up is he," she muttered quietly. She sat patiently, reading one of the magazines that were in the waiting room. This job was the only reason she had moved to the city. She had a degree in business and she was hoping it would get her somewhere in her life where she could buy a large home out in the middle of nowhere. She just wanted time and the open skies again.

"Alba," a man opened a door and stared at a file, looking up and around. Alba stood and walked up to him, following his as he nodded down the hall and into an office. "Thank you for being on time."

"Of course," she smiled. She sat through the interview and stood up afterwords, shaking the mans hand as he smiled at her. She made her way outside the building, sighing as she felt at her hair and stopped for a moment. Garry was standing there with flowers and a beaten look on his face, last nights clothes replaced with fairly decent ones and his hair combed to the side. He looked almost innocent save for the bruise on his jaw. Alba took a deep breath, rolling her eyes a bit.

"What are you doing here," she snapped. He stared and smiled sheepishly, holding the flowers out to her.

"I came to apologize. You wouldn't answer your phone so I thought I'd just come see you in person," he shifted a bit in his shoes, her attention being pulled to look him up and down as his eyes bore into hers.

"Do you even remember what happened," she asked. The venom was trying to come from her throat and into her words, her will the only thing forcing it down.

"I," he stared at her, the smile falling from his face as he searched the sharp emeralds that pierced him back. "I don't."

"Then you have no reason to be here. I don't want you incoherent, Garry, and I've put up with it long enough," Alba sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what happened to you but you aren't the same man I fell in love with and in all honestly? I can't love you how you are now." His shoulders slumped as she continued to speak, her face straight and the only tell tale sign there was any emotion was her hand gripping her bag. "You need to get yourself together. I don't need to also sit and worry about you over my parents and everything else I have in my life."

"You said that your parents were fine," Garry's eyes widened a bit as he stared. He had been close with her dad and she knew that. She couldn't tell him that both of them were back in the bin because she knew it would hurt him. It hurt her just thinking about it. They had seen the signs and she had given into them, ceasing her capabilities to ignore them as Garry had continued to do.

"I was scared to tell you because you resort to," she motioned at him up and down, sighing again and looking up. "Look, I'm not stopping you from being friends with my family but I can't have this sort of relationship with you anymore. You hurt me last night, Garry. It wasn't right and you'll do it again."

"I won't," he exclaimed.

"You don't even remember what you did," Alba sighed and took out a pen and paper, writing the address of the psych ward her parents had been pushed into. "Here, you can go see them but I'm not getting back together with you. I'm tired of the ups and downs." He took the paper when she held it out, staring at it before looking at her.

"How did they end up in there again," he asked quietly.

"Garry, they had started rambling about the stars moving again. They started getting even worse talking about all the things they saw that weren't there," Alba wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her thumb on her elbow as a soft breeze blew past the two. "The last doctor even told us to turn them over if they ever started again. I found out they weren't taking their medication even though they had promised me they would."

"I just don't get how such a smart man can turn into," Garry's mouth formed into a straight line, "Your mother too?"

"The doctors said that the stress caused her to start having a mental breakdown from caring for him," Alba nodded a bit.

"Have you seen them lately," he asked.

"No. And I don't want to. I can't look them in the eyes right now," she shifted a bit and blinked, looking over Garry's shoulder and frowning. "Go have fun with Grant. If you want to go see them you know where they are." She pushed passed Garry, him reaching out for her but stopping and simply watching her stop by the side of the road for a taxi.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Peter stayed seated at the small cafe, watching the man talk to a woman that Peter could barely see. The world was distorted around her, a hole over her chest where it all spiraled form. The man's own distortion was slowly going away as the two spoke to one another, Peter writing quickly what he was seeing. Whatever was going on, the girl seemed to be unwittingly saving him from a demise Peter knew would be incomprehensible for the two. Peter took a sip from his coffee, his phone giving a soft buzz as Louis came back with a bagel and black coffee.

"What are you looking at," he asked. He twisted in his chair after seating himself, following Peter's gaze with his cold gray ones to the back of the woman as she got into a car. "Oh, don't tell me you're just looking for gossip."

"Those two just broke up," Peter chuckled a bit as the man across from him turned so they were facing. Peter tapped the journal and hummed quietly, "And she just saved me a lot of trouble."

"What are you even talking about? Because you found a toy with no choking hazard," Louis rolled his eyes and started tearing bits of the bagel off. Peter glanced at him, the scarred hands still seemed to shake.

"How's the misses," Peter asked. He closed the book and smiled softly when Louis stared up at him.

"Hating every minute of every day," he gave a soft sigh and slowly chewed at the bagel. Peter remembered first meeting the man the same way except the big hole that had been over the man's throat was now gone and a small scar where the distortion had been spoke clearly.

"She still beating herself up over your boy," Peter asked.

"Daniel hasn't been home in months and he wont answer when she calls," Louis nodded and rubbed his face, staring at the coffee in front of him. "I don't understand why he blames her for what happened. I told him who's call it was."

"It's just because she's the one that delivered the news," Peter shook his head and reached over, patting his friend's arm. Louis stared and snorted, moving away from the touch that was meant to be comforting.

"Isn't it normally me comforting your strawberry ass normally," he grunted. Peter laughed a bit and hummed.

"Maybe I ate part of your souls compassion," he joked. The two laughed but stopped when Peter winced and gently placed his hand on his side.

Louis stared at it and then looked into Peter's eyes, his expression serious, "You have to stop whatever it is you're doing, Pete. It's killing you." Peter just stared, the smile fading from his face as he looked away.

"I have to keep going Louis. You know that," he stated.

"You go out and what? Get into trouble. You won't even say what it is and the lie of 'I was mugged, that's all' isn't going to cut it anymore," Louis gave a soft sigh before looking over at one of the waitresses. "I don't know how I'm going to explain to Marg that you keep coming over with new stitches because of a job we don't know about."

"I just wont come over then," Peter gave a shrug. "It's not like these little dinner dates I have with your family are going to stop any time soon."

Louis smiled a bit at that, shaking his head, "They better not because otherwise we'd be worried you don't eat." Peter watched Louis' shoulders shake with a quiet laugh that never met the man's eyes. "But really, at least take a minute to breath. Signs of stress are starting to show up all over you."

"What? Are you reading my aura," Peter chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Nah, I just might have found the biggest case I've seen in a while. I can't slow down on this one."

"Then promise me that you'll at least take a break after," Louis asked after a long moment. There was a small cough and the man perked up, a woman with blonde hair that was slightly grayed walking over in a long skirt and a cashmere pull over. Louis' face lit up almost immediately as she got up to him, the two smiling and giving each other a quick kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Alba had sat and dealt with the bills that had somehow piled up in her mail box, sighing as she tapped at the calculator in irritation. They just never seemed to end but didn't all adults feel like that once they moved out? She toyed with her fingers a bit before staring at her phone and pulling it up so she could see the screen. Much to her dismay it was still early in the evening, the sun just having gone down. "Damn it, and I was hoping to be tired." She tossed the phone down, rubbing her temples and setting her eyes on a letter from the psych ward her parents were held at. She dreaded opening it, knowing it was just going to be another update on how they were doing since she didn't visit the hospital they were located at.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of lemonade and cracking it open. The familiar hiss had her close her eyes and savor the soft sound before she began to drink. A small shock went through her hand, causing her to give a small yelp and drop the opened bottle, a knowing look on Alba's face as she grabbed a towel. It wasn't the first time there came a small shock like that. They normally happened when she separated from someone; her parents, when her and Garry had gone with their ups and downs, and even when her friend had left. Her father said it was strings detaching from her, that her own human constellation was just losing a star and becoming smaller.

She shook her head, sighing softly as she sprayed down the floor to avoid the stickiness that would soon be the lemonade. Her hands stopped short, staring at her fingers as they gripped the wet rag. It was as if they were translucent, the shape disfiguring a bit. She closed her eyes tightly, opening them again and her hands as they were supposed to be. Alba stared at her hands for what seemed like a while, her eyes coming to sting a bit. She jumped as her phone rang, standing and reaching over to grab it. Another sigh escaped her as she pressed the button.

"Hey look! She answered," Garry cheered.

"She did? Let me see," the face chat was shifted over to Alba's father, a small smile on his face. "There's my little astronaut!"

"Dad, don't," she smiled a bit at him, her heart clenching at the sight of the scrubs and the bright fluorescent lights. "How are you?"

His green eyes twinkled, the wrinkles on his face deepening as he smiled broadly, "Oh you know, doing arts and crafts with your mother and going to those dumb counseling sessions." Alba wished she could hear bitterness in his voice aimed at her but it was still the same sweet tone he held even when she was younger.

"Hey, listen," she shifted a bit, her free arm crossing her chest, "I'm-I'm sorry." He stared at her, the smile faltering a bit as she continued, "I couldn't see you two like that. I didn't know what else to do."

There was a long silence before the smile vanished, "You could have believed. I don't blame you sweetheart but it was just a matter of believing us."

Alba stared and rubbed her cheek, her eyes tearing up, "Do you know how scary it is when you two go into those episodes? We went through this once, Dad, we didn't have to do it again." She stared at the phone, blinking as her fingers seemed to be translucent around it. She shook her head, her father catching it and looking around before getting closer.

"What is it sweetheart," he asked.

"It- it's nothing Dad. How is mom doing," Alba focused on the screen, pushing her lips up into a smile. Her father stared before smiling again and leaning away.

"She's doing all right," he hummed softly, "She made a few friends with the doctors."

"Did she," Alba put the rag on the counter and walking to the sliding glass door.

"Yeah, there are a few things that they keep putting her in isolation for though and I think it's only making everything worse," he gave a soft sigh.

"Have you brought this concern up to the doctors," Alba rubbed her jaw just in front of her ear, looking over her father's face as he gave a pained sigh.

"Being here is just making it worse for her," he stated, "And I think it'd be a mercy if they put her in a trance with their medications." Alba flinched a bit at that, knowing that's why they had avoided their medications to begin with. She sighed and rubbed her forehead and smiled softly at him before looking at the windows.

"You two will get better without them, okay," she smiled softly and then sighed, "Look Dad, I love you and I hope you feel better but I have to go."

"Don't be a stranger, little astronaut. We miss you and we don't blame you," He said quietly. She waved a bit, hanging up the phone and feeling the tears come to her eyes.

"God damn it," she muttered.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Peter sat on his balcony, running through the notes he took down. The hole on that woman was very different from the others that he had seen before. He looked through the other holes he had drawn down in a separate journal. He rubbed his head as he went over the notes. Why didn't he see a case like this before? It seemed as if no one had. He glanced at the books next to him and rubbed under his glasses. The door to the balcony next door opened and someone stepped out.

Peter glanced over, catching sight of the woman before looking back to his books. He stopped and held his breath, looking back. It was the woman that man had been talking to. Her Blue eyes looked dazed as she leaned over the edge of her balcony. The hole over her seemed to be twisting quickly, pulling itself larger. Peter stood up quickly after putting his book down, reaching over hesitantly as she climbed onto the railing.

"Hey," the world came out in a soft mutter, the woman not hearing and standing. "Hey," the word came out louder and her face snapped to him, her eyes focusing. She slowly looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening before she climbed down, pushing her blonde hair from her face.

"Hi- hi," she laughed nervously.

"Are you okay," Peter stared and looked her over. The hole over her had settled, the wild twisting of it's arms slowing.

"Yes," she gave a nod and put her hair behind her ear. Peter saw her glance at her hand, frowning slightly as her face seemed to pale ever so slightly. "Yes, I'm all right. I must have been sleep walking."

Peter stared at her for a moment before blinking, "I- I'm Peter." The woman stared at him and then gave an awkward laugh as she shifted nervously.

"Alba," she replied. Peter smirked and held his hand out to her over the balconies. She took his hand and shook it with a small giggle. Peter chuckled a bit as she looked over his shoulder at his plethora of books, her eyes giving a little shine. "You like to read?"

"Sort of," Peter leaned on the railing, following her eyes. "Those are all research journals my family has had for a few generations."

"Really? What are they on," Alba stared at him, curiosity taking over her features.

"My family was crazy," Peter laughed awkwardly at her, a genuine smile crossing his lips as she stared at him expectantly. "What?"

"Well, don't leave me hanging in suspense," she hummed quietly. "What were they so crazy about?" Peter stared at her, his mind racing as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"We uh," he stared over the balcony, grinning a bit as he gazed upwards. "The stars. They weren't ever professionals but they all were astronomy nuts." She stared and perked up, a bit of longing coming to her face.

"There's a lot up there isn't there," she asked.


End file.
